Pokemon Tales: A New Leaf
by NightSlayer344
Summary: A new girl has appeared in Pallet Town and it's causing Blue to have feelings he thought weren't possible for him to have. The second entry of Pokemon Tales.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of a three headed brown feathered bird known as Dodrio was heard as the morning sun rise over a town known as Pallet Town. The town of Pallet was the hometown of the ex-Kanto champion trainer Red, where he was born and raised throughout his early childhood. That is until he reached the age of 11 where he set off on a Pokemon journey with his lifelong companion Pikachu.

Not too long ago, Red has recently came back from his trip from the Hoenn region after leaving Mt. Silver for three years. During his time at the Hoenn region, he met a young girl named May Sapphire who was just a newbie trainer when he met her and tagged along with her as they travel around Hoenn together. Red help train May to become a great Pokemon trainer and doing so help her and her Pokemon become the champion of the Hoenn region, which May declined to be champion since it would make her lose her privilege to travel anywhere in the world.

After the journey through Hoenn was done, May decided to go to Kanto with Red and stay with him and his mother Violet for she wanted to have more adventures with Red and their friends whether there are short or long adventures and encounter other people and Pokemon during those adventures. With Red around, it was never a dull moment for events seem to happen around him whether or not he expects them to happen or not. Red and May also grew a close relationship during their time at Hoenn for they consider each other as brother and sister despite not being blood related, but they like to show how close they are like a family as Red looks at May as his little sister and May looking up to Red as her big brother.

Over at Red's house, the Pallet town trainer was sleeping peacefully on his soft bed with his partner Pikachu cutely sleeping on his lap as they sleep until their alarm clock went off to start the day. May herself was also sleeping peacefully in the guest room that Red's mother offer her to stay while living her and her son Red for her stay in Kanto. Red's mom, Violet, was already up for she was a morning person than her son and was downstairs preparing breakfast for Red, Pikachu, and May when they wake up from their sleep and was whistling a soft tune.

May had a smile on her face as she sleep for Red was gonna show her around the Kanto region and show her the spots he trained at during his Pokemon journey and maybe capture a few Pokemon she has yet to see in the Kanto region.

Most of Red's and May's Pokemon were all at Professor Oak's ranch where all of them are resting being taken care of by Oak and his many assistance. The only Pokemon Red and May have with them is Pikachu and Blaziken, May's starter Pokemon. Professor Oak and his assistants were delighted hear that Red and May caught a batch of Hoenn Pokemon that made them eagerly want to study them for they don't often get other region Pokemon and Professor Oak learning more about the Mega Stones and Mega Ring that Red gain info during his time in Hoenn.

As of right now, everything was peaceful and quite as it should during the morning. However all that is gonna change starting at another house that was besides Red's home. Across from Red's home was his childhood friend and rival, Blue Oak, Professor Oak's grandson who he can't remember his name from time to time and also the Viridian Gym Leader taking over after Giovanni when Red defeated Team Rocket three years ago. Blue was sleeping quietly with that usual cocky grin on his face and sniffed the air heavily as he slept.

Blue was known for his cocky attitude and dashing good looks that makes a girl scream by his unrealistic orange brown spiky hair that he likes to flicks at them. Even though Red has bested him by beating him in the Kanto league, Blue still strived to be the best by being the toughest gym leader in the Kanto region by having a diverse team of Pokemon instead of having a one type theme like all the other gym leaders. Hardly no one ever beats Blue and get the Earth badge from him just to show he wasn't as a pushover like the other gym leaders.

Blue was the guy who pour the milk into the bowl before the cereal and stare into your eyes as he ate it.

Unlike Red, Blue didn't have a alarm clock for he a much different method of waking up in the morning. Coming from the tall grass of route one was a large groups of people heading towards Pallet Town. They were mostly teen girls as they had flags and banners with them. It was Blue's fangirls coming to see him wake up from his slumber. The group of females march over to Blue's house and waited near the balcony for it was that time of the month.

The sound of Blue's fangirls shook the ground heavily as it made Red, Pikachu, and May wake up from their slumber. Red and Pikachu had a frown on their face while May was shook off her bed by the shaking and started pancing as she exited out her guest room to Red's room.

"Pika." Pikachu said, sadly as he rubbed his tired face.

Red looked at the ceiling with a annoyed face, "I swear! I thought Blue would stop doing this by the time I came back from Hoenn. At least it's not happening 2:15 A.M. in the morning this time." He said.

May then bursted in Red's room with a scared face, "Red! Take cover! Somebody is making their Pokemon use earthquake in the town." She said.

Red just sigh in frustration and rubbed his eyes for he knew what was the cause of the shaking. "It's not a earthquake May." Red responded grumpily.

"It's not a earthquake? Then what's causing it?" May wonder.

The trainer got off his bed and pointed out his bedroom window. "That! That's what causing it!"

May tilted her head and walked over to Red's window to see the problem. Looking out the window, May saw a large group of fangirls waiting outside Blue's house with banners and signs.

"What is that? Why are they here like this?" May asked.

"They're here because they're Blue's alarm clock." Red answered looking at the window with May.

"Seriously?" May raised an eyebrow.

"Come on let's go downstairs and get breakfast. We don't need to see this." Red said, annoyed as May shrugged her shoulder and follow him downstairs.

As Red's alarm clock went off as it strike eight o' clock, the group fangirls began to scream out loud as they started to chant Blue's name out loud. Because of the loud chants it woke Blue up as he kept that grin on his face and quickly jumped out of bed by doing a Kip-Up trick and landed on his feet perfectly.

There stood Trainer Blue as he stretched his arms and legs with grace as his fangirls kept calling out his name. Blue sigh happily as he walked over to the balcony of his house for he didn't want his fangirls to keep waiting any longer.

Blue open his window door as he set foot in his balcony looking at his fangirls with a cocky grin. "Hey ladies, sorry to keep you waiting. I was sleeping until I heard all of your lovely voices calling my name." Blue said.

"Ahhhh!" All of the girls gave their fangirlish screams at sight of Blue.

Blue got in a position and flicked his orange brown hair with fingers with a lovely look in his face. This caused the group of girls to scream even harder for they like that sorta stuff from guys like Blue.

Blue would continue his show as he would stretch his body and flick his hair more in front of his fangirls, who throw flowers and kisses at him. Blue just love the attention he was getting from his fangirls that he laughed.

"Okay girls that's enough. I gotta start the day now. Come back again next morning for the next show. Got it!" He said, clicking his tongue at them and made them all faint in the ground.

With his show over, Blue randomly did a backward flip as the door to his balcony closed up. Entering back into his room, Blue quickly change into his regular clothes that was his brown pants and black jacket with the white fuzzy fur as the hoodie.

Blue did a random cart wheel and stood in front of his mirror where he took a hand full of hair gel and made his unrealistic spiky hair more unrealistic. Afterwards he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and put on his fancy cologne that he always puts everyday.

Blue smiled at his reflection, "I tell ya. It's hard for someone like me to be this good looking. Red may be a better trainer than me, but I'm way more good looking than he is." He said, giving a wink to his reflection.

Not long after, Blue headed downstairs by sliding on the stair handles and jumped off into the air as he perfectly flipped over to his kitchen where he landed on a chair near the kitchen table.

In the kitchen with Blue was a tall woman with long brown hair and wearing a green house dress with a white hairband. It was his older sister Daisy Oak, preparing breakfast for both herself and her little brother Blue.

"Morning sis! What's for breakfast?" He said, in chill tone.

"Good Morning Blue! I see your doing your random backflips that you normally can't do. I sense your feeling extra happy today." Daisy said, setting down a plate of food for her brother.

"I am in a good mood today. Don't why though. Could be because I'm loved by every girl here in Kanto that sees me." Blue said, with a smug face.

"Oh be real Blue. Not every girl has the hots for you." Daisy said, before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah right, what doesn't want a piece of me? I'm the best good looking guy. I got girls lining up to be with me." Blue pointed at himself.

"Oh really?" Daisy said. "How come you still haven't gotten yourself your own lady friend?" She teased.

"Hey! That's only because the opportunity to have all these women around me will be gone and I don't want that to happen." Blue defended himself.

Daisy nodded her head in shame, "You know Blue, I'm hoping someday that you would find that special girl in your life that can handle that attitude of yours and make you a better person. Look at Red with Misty, he's gotten a bit mature because of her." Daisy hoped.

"Well that's because Red's a softy and loser." Blue mocked.

Daisy just rolled her eyes at her little brother. "Well anyways, after your done with breakfast. Grandpa wants you to head over to his lab for something before you head out to Viridian City." She explained.

Blue scratched his head, "I wonder what Gramps is calling me in for? I bet it's something involving his research." He said.

"Probably, or maybe he's calling you in for he wants to try to remember your name." Daisy said.

Blue sigh in frustration, "Yeah, that could also be it." He said before taking a bite of his toast.

Moments Later

After having breakfast with his sister, Blue was making his way to his grandpa's Pokemon lab. He had his hands in his pocket as he whistle out a catchy tune with a his cocky smirk. The gym leader took a moment to sniff the air and breath in the morning air on this bright and sunny day, Blue was surprise to see Red, Pikachu, and May heading in the same direction he was going. Blue walked over to the two trainers with hands out his pocket and placed on them one of them on his hip.

"Hey you two!" Blue called out.

Red and May looked to see Blue heading towards them and gave him a angry faces for they were still upset about what happened in the morning. "Hey Blue." Both Red and May said, blandly.

"So where are you two heading just now?" Blue asked.

"To your grandpa's lab. He said we wants us to be there when he called my mom." Red explained.

"Really? He wants the two of you to come over?" Blue said, questioning his grandpa's request.

"I wonder why he's calling for all three of us." May said, rubbing her chin.

"Well whatever it is, I'm gonna be the first to know before you two do!" Blue said, running off.

"Oh no you don't! Come on May we can't let him be there first before us!" Red told the young trainer.

"Right!" May nodded as she and Red starting running.

"I swear! Blue likes to make competitions out of everything against me! Yet I can let him win because he'll keep bragging about it for as long as I live." Red said, upset.

Blue looked back as he ran to see Red and May coming after him. Red and May were having trouble due to how tired from waking up in the morning because of Blue's alarm clock. Blue let out a loud mocking laugh he was getting close to the door his grandpa's lab.

Before could reach his hand on the door knob, Blue stopped dead in his track that made him fall because Red and May crash into him as they made a dogpile. The reason why Blue stopped dead in his track was because Professor Oak open door before they enter in.

Red, Blue, and May got up from the ground and looked up at the professor, who was looking down them with a smile. "Oh good! Everyone is here." He said, cheerful. "Red, May, and my grandson….umm…."

"Blue." Red coughed out.

"Oh yes, Blue." Oak said, rubbing the back of his head.

"So what are you calling us in for today gramps?" The gym leader asked.

"Do you a new Pokemon that you want to show us?!" May said, excitedly.

"Or do you need us to go to a new region for information?" Red added in.

Oak shook his head, "Nope it's neither of those. Come inside I'll show you." He said, welcoming the trio into his lab.

The three walked to see Professor Oak's many lab assistant working on their computers,, outside on the Pokemon ranch feeding and brushing the Pokemon there, and some trying to heal some injured Pokemon with berries and potions.

They came to a stop when Professor Oak stopped walking and stood behind a mysterious person. "I would you three to welcome and meet my new lab assistance who will be helping me and the others here." Oak said.

Professor Oak then stood a side and reveal a teen girl with red and white running shoes, red skirt, a blue sleeveless tank top shirt, two black wristbands, brown eyes and hair, and finally a white hat with a half semi pokeball symbol in pink. The girl stood there smiling at Red, May, and Blue as she had her hands behind her back for she was a bit shy at the moment.

"Everyone I like to introduce you to Leaf. She's from Celadon City. Leaf here was recently sent off from the Game Freak company over at Celadon City seeing that she has a much more of a opportunity here than there since they weren't doing much with her anyways. Say hello to everyone Leaf." Oak smiled at the teen girl.

"Please to meet the three of you." She said, giving a bow. "I'm Leaf, Leaf Green is my full name, but you can just call me Leaf."

"I wanted to introduce you to her for I want to her to be welcome with people around her age since almost my other lab assistants are quite a bit older than her." Oak explained. "I hope you three make her feel home. She's gonna help do research around the Sevii Islands from time to time."

Red and May gave welcoming smiles as Red was the first one to speak. "Nice meeting ya Leaf. I'm Red and this is my partner Pikachu." He said, introducing himself and his mouse friend.

"Pi Pikachu!" He greeted.

Leaf smiled, "Say no more Red. I already know who you are since you became the Kanto champion. People talk a lot about you."

The female trainer looked at May, "Though you on the other hand I'm not familiar with?" Leaf said a bit curious.

"Hey I'm May! I'm actually from Hoenn. I'm just staying around Kanto with Red for a while." May said.

Leaf's eyes widen by the news, "Wow you came all the way from Hoenn. That's interesting. Do you have any Hoenn Pokemon with you at the moment. I like to see them." She said, interested.

May nodded, "Yeah I do, right now all I have with me is my Blaziken. The others are at Oak's lab." She explained.

"I look forward to seeing them." Leaf smiled at the young trainer.

While Red and May were talking with Leaf to get to know, Professor Oak notice that his grandson has yet to say anything to Leaf since introducing her. Oak looked at Blue who still stood there with a frozen face as he looked at Leaf from the distance.

Oak walked over to his grandson and waved his hand in front of his face. "Blue, are you okay? You haven't said a word or sniff anything on that matter." The old man said, getting worried about his grandson as he walked away.

As Oak was trying to get grandson's attention. In Blue's eyes everything around him became a blur and moved in slow motion for the only thing that was visible was the sight of Leaf.

Blue felt his heart beating fast and his temperature raising as he started to sweat a bit that he was tugging his jacket to keep himself cool.

Blue's eyes sparkled the more he looked at Leaf with that gracious smile she was giving to Red and May as she spoke to them. In Blue's head, a cheesy 80's love started playing in his head.

Though the music was faint in Blue's head, it could actually be heard outside from his head. This caught everybody's attention as Red, May, and Leaf stopped talking as they heard song and we're curious to where the music was coming from as they looked around the area of the lab.

"You guys hear that?" May said, listening carefully to to the fainted music as she darted her eyes left and right.

"It's a little fainted but I could hear it. It sounds like a song from Huey Lewis & The News. I could recognize that voice of his." Red said, listening to the song carefully.

"Oh I know this song! 'Do you believe in Love' I think it's called." Leaf said, happily as she started to tap her foot.

"Ah nothing like good old 80's music. This reminds me when I met Blue's grandmother." Oak said, remembering his youth as he rubbed his chin.

Oak then looked at his grandson, "Speaking of believing. Blue I do believe you haven't said a word or said hi to Leaf. Leaf, I like you to meet my grandson Blue." He said.

Oak stepped aside as Leaf, who stopped talking with Red and May and headed towards the gym leader with a friendly smile. Leaf stood close as the music in Blue's head finally came to a stop.

"Woah, the music stopped." May said, still looking for the source of the song.

Leaf extended to the gym leader, "Hey nice to meet you. I'm Leaf." She said, friendly as she can be.

Blue did nothing for the only thing he could feel his heart pumping on inside chest so hard as if his heart was ready to burst out. The gym leader tried his best not to blush, but had trouble as he looked into Leaf's brown eyes that he found himself attracted to. Never in Blue's life has he ever met another girl that made him reacted like this for he always kept his cool around them.

The only responded Blue did was fall on his back catching everybody by surprise as Red, Oak, Leaf, and May walked up to him and looked down at him. "Blue! Blue! Are you okay?!" Oak said, shaking his grandson.

Blue with a dizzy face answered backed, "Y-Yeah." He said.

"What just happened?" May wonder.

"I don't know. I never seen something like this ever happen to Blue before. This is a first." Red said.

"I hope it wasn't something I said." Leaf said, feeling a bit worried.

"Blue, you're being rude. Get up and say hello to Leaf." Oak said, looking down at his grandson

As best as he could, Blue slowly stood up to his feet and face the female trainer in front of him once with his heart still pumping. "H-Hey, I'm B-Blue." He said, nervously.

Leaf gave a bow, "Nice to meet ya Blue." She said.

Professor Oak then stepped forward with a smile. "Well now that's settled. Red and May, would you mind spending time with Leaf around Kanto. It would be nice seeing all of you form a friendship together. I'll give your first assignment tomorrow Leaf." He said to the female trainer.

Red nodded his head, "Sure thing, I was gonna show May around Kanto later today and Leaf is welcome to join us. The more the merrier I say." The trainer said as he laughed.

"Yeah! I always like making new friends! I can't wait to show you my Hoenn Pokemon." May said, looking up at Leaf.

"Thanks, I hope we get to be good friends by the end of day. I think I'm gonna like being here in Pallet Town." Leaf smiled.

"Alright then, what about you Blue? Do you wanna hang out with us for a bit before you…" Red stopped talking to notice that Blue was gone from the their sight and the building itself.

"Blue?" Red said.

Everybody looked around the area to see that Blue has completely vanish from their view. "I guess Blue already headed to the Viridian City?" May said.

"But the Kanto gyms don't open until ten. There's like two hours left." Red said, looking at a clock.

"Well that's Blue for ya. I always wanting to get a head start over everyone." Professor Oak laughed out loud.

"I'm sure he'll join us later on." Leaf said, shrugging her shoulder.

With that, Red, May, and their new friend Leaf began to walk together out the building as they waved goodbye to Professor Oak. As the trio walked out of Oak's lab, they are unaware that they being watch by Blue who has yet to go to Viridian City and was hiding by the side of the lab building.

Blue looked at Leaf and quickly blush at sight her and placed his hand on his pumping heart. "What just happened to me? What is this feeling? Why am I sweating? I never sweat!" Blue said to himself. "It has something to do with that new girl."

Blue stood up properly and tidy himself up as he began walking home, "I gotta tell Daisy about this. Maybe she knows how to figure this about. I can't let someone like Red know about this." He said, hoping his older sister has the answer he needs.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Over at Blue's house, Daisy Oak was cleaning up the plates from the breakfast she and Blue had together earlier in the day. Daisy was humming herself a soft tune as everything around her peaceful and quiet as she was lost in her thoughts. It was all peaceful until she heard someone coming through the door and slammed it out loud. Curious, Daisy took off her apron and went to see who enter her home, knowing it be her grandpa Samuel or her little brother Blue.

Before Daisy could reach the living room, Blue suddenly popped out of nowhere. Daisy shriek and jumped a bit by her little brother's pop out and notice that Blue wasn't looking like his usual cocky self as he's always been. She saw her little brother sweating out of his forehead, fanning himself with his jacket for he seems heated up, and breathing really heavily as if he just came back from running a marathon around Kanto.

"Daisy quick! Get me some cold water!" Blue breath out.

Blue's older sister nodded and quickly went to the fridge to get some water for him. Blue quickly snatched the glass of water from his sister's hand and instead of drinking it normally, he threw the water from his cup and splash his face causing a mess on the floor as water was dripping from his face and wet hair.

"Blue! Why did you do that for?! I just clean the kitchen floor!" Daisy telled, upset by her brother's reaction.

"Daisy! I need your help! Now!" Blue said, putting his hands on his sister's shoulder and shook her violently.

Daisy was getting scared by her brother's reaction and quickly slapped him on the cheek, leaving a huge red hand mark on him as a result. Doing this, Blue finally calm down as he rubbed the his slapped cheek as he let go of his sister.

"Ow!" Blue painfully said, rubbing his cheek before looking back at his sister. "Thanks, I really needed that."

Daisy put her hands her on hips and glare down at her brother. "What's the matter with you Blue? Why are you acting strange all of sudden." she said.

Blue took a deep breath, "Daisy, something happen to me earlier today and I can't figure out why?" He said.

"Really?" Daisy said, with her arms cross. "Then explain yourself?"

"Well I went to gramps' lab like what he wanted me to do and I met Red and May along the way who were also heading to gramps' lab." Blue said, telling his story.

"Go on." Daisy tapping her foot.

"When we got there, gramps called us there to meet a new person who is gonna be his new assistant." Blue said, continuing.

"Okay? What does this have to do with you acting like this?" Daisy asked.

"Gramp's new assistant is a girl name Leaf." Blue said.

"A girl name Leaf huh? What is it about this girl that got you worked up? Did she beat you in a battle or something?" Daisy said, curious.

Blue nodded his head, "No, the moment I saw this new girl. I started acting differently around her." Blue answered.

"Like how differently?" Daisy question.

"I lost all of my cool attitude, I couldn't speak because I felt a lump in my throat. I started to sweat a lot, my cheeks were burning up like if I was hit by a flamethrower, and my heart just started pumping like a mad machine." Blue said, breathing heavily.

After hearing what her brother said to her, Daisy realize what's wrong with her brother and a big grin grew on her face as she hid it with her hand. " _Oh my Arceus! Don't tell me what I think happen to Blue."_ Daisy said, trying hard to hold in her giggle.

"You gotta help me Daisy!" Blue cried,as he hugged his older sister. "That girl did something strange to me and I can't do anything about it! I'm asking you because I don't somebody like Red to find out! Please dear sister!"

Daisy nodded as she slightly push away Blue from herself. "First of all, get off me! You're still soaking wet and you're gonna get my outfit all soaked up." She said.

"Okay." Blue quickly backed up.

Daisy tidy up her dress and let out a sigh, "Now then, let's talk about this over at the living room." Daisy said, as she walked to the living room with Blue following her.

The two siblings sat on seperate seats as Daisy sat comfortably and relax while Blue was having a worried posture. "Okay sis, tell me what's wrong with me." Blue said, looking down at his hands.

Daisy responded with a soft laugh and looked at here little brother with caring eyes. "Oh Blue, there's nothing wrong with you." She said.

"There isn't?" Blue raised an eye.

Daisy nodded, "Nope. Blue what you're experiencing right now is what a lot of people go through. I'm actually surprised this is happening you before Red. I expected the other way around." She said, rubbing her chin.

"Then tell me darn it!" Blue yelled.

Daisy looked straight into Blue eyes, "Blue, you have fallen in love with Leaf." She said.

"Say what?! Love!?" Blue panic.

Blue got up and began to walk around feeling frighten. "I can't be in love! I'm too cool and hot to be in love!" He yelled, making his sister roll her eyes.

Blue looked back at his sister, "How would you know that I'm love huh? What if this girl actually cast a spell to make me fall in love with her!?" He said.

"Answer me this little brother. How do you feel about the other girls you meant around Kanto like Misty, Erika, and Sabrina, and Janine?" Daisy asked, keeping Blue locked with her eyes.

"Nothing much, they are just fellow colleagues of mine." Blue responded.

"What about those fangirls of your's? How do you feel about them?" Daisy asked.

Blue nodded his head, "They really mean nothing to me. They are just there help me boost my ego and pride." He said, shrugging his shoulder.

"Now what about Leaf?" Daisy said, smirking.

At this, Blue's heart start pumping again as memories and images of meeting. "I feel something different when I just think of her. She just makes me feel somewhat happy in the inside and as my stomach feels like it has Butterfrees flying in there. I can't believe a girl like her can make feel like this and yet I know so little about her." Blue said, patting his stomach.

Daisy couldn't help but let out a small 'Aw' sound come out her mouth before she quickly quickly cover mouth as her brother gave her a glare. Blue sat back on the sofa with his arms crossed and looked away from his sister, refusing what she said that he might be in love with the new girl Leaf.

Daisy spoke up, "You said she's our grandpa new assistant right?" she said, curious.

"Yeah so?" Blue grumpily answered.

"That means we might see her often around Pallet Town. Oh I can't wait to see and meet Leaf! She's really got to be pretty if she caught your eye." Daisy clapped her hands excitedly. "Maybe we could have a nice chat from time to time."

Blue sigh, "I can't get my head straight when mind just thinks about Leaf. I can't go through the whole day like this? I gotta do my job as gym leader today and I don't want to lose to some random trainer." Blue whined.

Daisy snapped her finger for she had an idea, "I know! Why not ask Red what's it like to be in love?" She said.

Blue shot his head up and glare at his sister. "Why Red?! He's the last the person I ever want to talk about this?!" He yelled angrily.

Daisy put her hands on her hips, "Well I suggest going to Red because he knows what it is like to be in love, so asking him would probably help with your love dilemma. Unlike you Blue, Red develop a relationship with Misty while you were being that young stud you think you were with your fangirls going crazy over you."

Blue looked away and thought hard about asking Red for advice for his problem with Leaf. Blue grew furious as he slammed his fist on the couch. "Fine! I'll ask Red for help! I probably won't hear the end of it from him. I better hurry though, I gotta head over to Viridian City soon." He said, heading out the door.

"Good choice Blue. I hope Red could help you with your girl problem." Daisy waved goodbye and wish her brother luck.

Meanwhile at Route 1

Red, May, and their new friend Leaf were walking getting near the location of Route 1 just near the exit of Pallet. The three were getting along as Leaf was telling Red and May more about herself like how she was trained under the grass gym leader, Erika during her time over at Celadon City and retrieve a Squirtle as her starter Pokemon. Leaf would tell Red and May some juicy secrets of some upcoming projects that the Game Freak HQ had in store as long as they keep it to themselves.

Red and May were sharing their story to Leaf on they met in the Hoenn region when May was on her Pokemon journey. They talked about the people talked to and the Pokemon they encounter. Needless to say the three were getting along nicely under the bright sun and blue sky with no clouds present.

The trio came to a stop as they all stood in front a arrow shape sign with the words Route 1 on it. The group began walking on the dirt of Route 1 as they looked around and spotted some tall grass. Red smiled seeing the tall grass as memories from his first journey we're coming to him.

"Man this takes me back." Red said, putting his hands on his hips. "Right buddy?"

"Pi!" The mouse chanted as he nodded.

"Wow!" May said, amazed. "So this is the place where you first met Pikachu!?"

"Yeah. This is the route where we first met three years ago." Red said, while scratching the yellow mouse's chin.

Leaf began rubbing her chin as she thought deeply about Red's first encounter with Pikachu. "Red, mind if I ask you something?" She said.

"Ummm….yeah sure." He responded.

"What was Pikachu doing here on Route 1? From what I learn back in the day, Pikachus could only be encounter over at the Viridian Forest before they spreaded out?" Leaf questioned Red.

Red smiled, "From what I could tell is that Pikachu must have wandered off from Viridian Forest to get away from the other Pikachus there and wanted to explore the world. I remember coming to the tall grass without a Pokemon to protect me because I wanted to encounter a wild Pokemon and get a move on with my Pokemon journey. That is when I encounter Pikachu. We were both scared out of our lives at first glance that Pikachu starting shooting his thundershock at me as I dodge them. Then Professor Oak came and caught Pikachu off guard with a Pokeball to save me. The rest is history from there out." Red told his story.

"Fascinating. How fascinating. A Pikachu wandering off from his home. That's very unusual and rare for a Pokemon to do on their own." Leaf said.

Red looked at Pikachu and smiled at the yellow mouse. "Maybe it was fate or dumb luck we encounter each other here on Route 1. Either way, we form a long friendship that will never die out." He said.

"I never get tired of hearing that story." May shrugged her shoulders.

"Well May, how about you and Leaf look around Route 1 and retrace my footsteps. Feel what it was like starting a journey again. There are mostly low level Pidgies and Rattatas here so don't worry about encountering them." Red suggested.

"Will do Red! Come on Leaf! We could have a nice girl chat alone." May said, grabbing Leaf's hand as she drag her away excitedly.

"My research of the Pokemon from Route 1 shall begin!" Leaf said, determine as she and May left Red and Pikachu behind.

Red and Pikachu just chuckled seeing how excited May retrace their steps of their first Pokemon journey. As Red and Pikachu watched May and Leaf look around Route 1. Their ears perked up for they heard a sound something calling out to them.

"Pfft! Red!"

The trainer turned around to the call, "Huh? What was that?" He said.

"Red!" The voice called out again.

Red heard the voice once again and looked at a bush where the voice came from. Pikachu jumped off of Red's shoulder and landed in from of him to protect to him if the voice that was calling him was a threat. Red put a hand down to calm his yellow friend and walked towards the voice.

As Red approach the bush where the voice was calling him, Blue quickly pop out his from the bush and scared Red as he jumped in the air slightly. Blue shook his head to shake the leaves and branches that were stuck in his hair before looking at Red.

"Blue? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Viridian City right now?" Red said, calming himself after being spooked by his childhood friend.

"Don't worry about that. Right now I need to speak to you Red." Blue said.

"Ummm…..okay? What do you want to talk about?" Red said.

"Red, I'm about to ask you some questions that nobody else should hear but you." The cocky trainer said, in a very serious tone.

Red was a bit surprised to hear this from his rival. "Sounds serious. I'm all ears." Red said, crossing his arms.

"Do you think love can bloom even on a Pokemon battle?" Blue asked, softly.

Red took a step back and unsure to how to answer. "I guess." He said, scratching his head. "It can happen anywhere really."

"Red, what's it like to be in a relationship with Misty?" Blue said.

Red started to blush at the question hearing his girlfriend's name and the status of their relationship, "Why are you asking me that? That's a bit personal you know." Red said.

"I just want to know okay!" Blue quickly responded.

Red just stood still seeing how badly Blue wanted to know the answer from him. The Pallet Trainer placed and began to think about his experience with Misty.

"It's great really." Red answered.

"How great?" Blue asked.

"Just the thought having someone very close where you can be just be yourself without that person feeling embarrassing about you. Not to mention being able to share things you can't just share to anybody. It feels good telling someone you love what's on you mind without the fear of them leaving or think different of you." Red said, rubbing his chin as he thought more about his time with Misty.

"Of course not everything is rainbows and sunshines, sometimes me and Misty get into agreements here and there, but we always talk about it together and ironically it helps build our relationship healthier." Red said, laughing as he rubbed the back of his head.

Blue was shocked by how much Red was talking about his relationship with Misty. Just by the happy look and blush on Red's face, Blue could tell that Red's relationship with Misty change him from a silent Pokemon trainer who only thoughts were being the best Pokemon trainer into a person who has become more lively and talkative than he was when they were kids. Blue looked over at Leaf, who was taking some notes on her little notepad as she and May were looking around the tall grass. Blue thought of possible scenarios in his head on how his relationship with Leaf could lead to.

As the blush on Red's face was starting fade away. The red dressed trainer looked back at Blue to only see him disappear from his sight. "Blue?! Where did you go?" Red said, looking around. "Well that was weird. I guess Blue heading over to Viridian City."

The next day

Leaf was at Oak's ranch taking some notes on May's Hoenn Pokemon that May herself gave permission. May was out with Red for they were going around Kanto and to meet up with Brock and Misty. Leaf was left behind to do some research on May's Gardevoir, who she left in Oak's ranch and testing the Pokemon's psychic abilities.

Behind Leaf was Blue, who was hiding behind a tree and stared at Leaf from a far. Blue's plan was to get to know more about Leaf and see if she might be interested in him. Blue was sweating very heavenly he was very nervous for he never asked out a girl before, usually it's the other way around for a girl always asking him out instead.

Blues wiped the sweat off his forehead and fix his orange spiky hair and took a deep breath and begin walking towards Leaf she examines more of May's Gardevoir. Very carefully Blue took his steps towards Leaf hoping that she wouldn't notice him before reaching her close.

May's Gardevoir took notice of Blue's appearance which made Leaf turn her head to spot Blue behind her. Blue froze the moment Leaf laid her gorgeous brown eyes on him and found him sweating again. Leaf responded with a caring smile.

"Hey you're Oak's grandson aren't you? Blue is it?" Leaf giggled innocently, trying to remember the gym leader's name.

Blue nodded, "Yeah that's my name that my grandpa can't remember." He said, cringing a bit at his response.

"So what brings you here? Shouldn't you be at Viridian City doing gym leader things?" Leaf teased.

"I just came to give a visit to some of my other Pokemon. The one's I use for special occasions." Blue answered.

"What special occasions?" Leaf said, curious.

"Like traveling out of Kanto, or battling Red to come up with new strategies." Blue said.

"Fascinating, I heard you were once the Kanto champion before Red. What did it feel to have that title for short while?" Leaf said.

Blue smiled, remembering his time as champion. "I felt like I was at top of the world and everybody was below me. I felt like I take on the whole world if I wanted." He said.

Blue's smile disappeared as he frown, "That is until Red showed up five minutes later and took the title away from me." He said, a bit bum out.

"That's gotta be hard. To have it all and lose in minutes." Leaf said, feeling sympathy for Blue.

"So what about you? What made you want to be a researcher for my grandpa?" Blue said.

"Oh me? Ever since I was little, I was always fascinated by Pokemon. How they eat, how they migrate region to region, how they sleep, and how they live their daily lives different than other Pokemon." Leaf said.

"Back at the Game Freak HQ. I wasn't able to doing anything much. It was like I was in purgatory or something. Like I never existed because there wasn't enough space and was added to the company because they need me for a female role. Being here changes things for me. I'm able to interact with more Pokemon and people alike." Leaf said.

"Well it's a good thing you're here then. My Gramps could really use someone who loves to study more about Pokemon just as him." Blue smiled.

Leaf couldn't help but blush at Blue's praise. "Thanks, but really I'm really no different than your grandpa's other co-workers." She said, rubbing the back of her head.

"You know, I once thought of being a Pokemon researcher like my grandpa." Blue said.

"Really?" She said, a bit surprised. "What made you changed your mind?"

"I was offer to become the gym leader of Viridian City. I accepted it for I really wanted to battle trainers all over Kanto. I love tough challenges." Blue said.

Blue and Leaf kept on talking for hours. Blue for once was not boosting his ego like he does to others and was just being himself. Blue remember what Red said to him about just being yourself around someone was very comfortable. Blue felt like he could tell Leaf just about anything.

Leaf herself was finding Blue quite different than the stories she heard about him. Stories such as Blue's big ego and his cocky attitude, while there were times Blue acted on his ego causing Leaf to her eyes time to time. She still managed to keep her attention.

They didn't just stand talked and all day, the two walked around the Pokemon ranch. Blue introduce his Pokemon team to Leaf and Leaf show her own team of Pokemon. Blue was surprise to know that Leaf was trained under Erika during her time at Celadon City and has knowledge to do a Pokemon battle. This lead to Blue and Lead having a Pokemon battle with each other for Blue to test Leafs skills as a trainer.

Blue won at the end, but it wasn't very surprising for Leaf since she was going up a ex-champion and gym leader. Leaf however learned some new skills and received helpful advice from Blue on what to do in a battle.

Eventually the two found themselves under a shade of a tree and were looking up at the sky together, cloud watching. They had huge smiles on their faces due to amount of fun they had together for the past few arounds the Pokemon ranch.

It was all nice until Leaf's watch started beeping. Leaf stare down at her watch and her eyes widen in fright. Blue raised a eye at the girl and was curious to know what got her worked up.

Leaf looked at Blue with a panicking face, "I'm sorry Blue, but I gotta go." She said, going through her handbag.

"Why?" Blue said.

"I gotta head to Vermillion City and take a boat to the Sevii Islands. There's news of this Hypno in one of the island that your grandpa wants me to take notes on. I lost track of time it seems." Leaf giggled.

After checking her things are rightfully in her bag, Leaf got up and began to make her way to Vermillion City. Blue quickly got up to his feet and whistle to get Leaf's attention.

"Wait!" Blue called out.

"Yeah what is it?" Leaf said.

"When will you get back?" Blue said.

"Probably around six. Why?" Leaf tilted her head.

"I was wondering be if you like to have dinner with over at home. My grandpa will be there and you can give him the notes when you get back. You can get great meal from my sister as well." Blue offered.

Leaf smiled and walked towards the orange hair gym leader. She lean forward and gave Blue a kiss on the cheek causing the both of them to blush.

Leaf shyly looked at the ground as she twist her feet on it before looking up at Blue. "Sounds great. Smell ya later." She said, copying his catchphrase.

Blue was frozen as he watch Leaf leave and placed a hand on the cheek where Leaf kissed him. Leaf looked at Blue one last time before leaving and gave him a teasing wink.

Blue smiled back and kept watching Leaf leave. The leaves from the tree that Blue was standing under began to slowly fall as the wind was blowing slightly on them. Blue picked one of the fallen leaves and examine it with his eyes.

The gym leader never seen leaves this green and pure before. After looking at it, Blue let go of the leaf and watch it go as the wind blew it away in the same direction where the Leaf went.

The End.


End file.
